


Don't Let Go

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, based on concept art, character in pain, otp, rating and tags just in case, so not really spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen....(Takamaki Ann watches the transfer student she barely got to know go through a painful awakening that causes him to...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some concept art implied something like this happening so I simply came up with a fic/drabble from simply looking at a single art with no context to it. 
> 
> So I don't think this counts as spoilers, as it's just a concept that didn't make it into the final game.

Ann gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock as she watched.

The new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, seemed normal while they were talking in the hallways of their school but then.... everything changed. Suddenly clutching his head as the world around them began to give away, the teen with glasses suddenly had them replaced by a strange mask...

... but that was only where her problem began. 

As she leaned against the wall behind her, the blonde watched him grip and claw at his mask before ripping it off, something that looked stylish but deadly taking its place as it moved to take on the monsters that had gathered around them... but even that wasn't the issue.

"Please, stop..."

No. The issue was something different. As soon as the being that came from his mask left to battle the monsters, Akira had turned towards her with his bloodied face, a crazed grin drapping itself across it from ear to ear...

... and now she was cornered, his hand having barely missed her face as he slammed it into the wall...

"... Kurusu-kun, don't you dare...!"

Ann tried to break free, managing to do so briefly before he tackled her onto the ground, a silky laughing penetrating her personal space seconds later, his brief ghosting over her face as the blood dripped down onto her lips.

"Now, now... be nice to me, Ann-chan..."

This clearly wasn't Akira. 

Despite how short their meeting was, the teen had never crossed her as someone who was... like this. Just as he was about to lean down, Ann felt her common sense return to her and slammed her head against his, getting more blood onto her forehead as he yelped, mainly in shock that she would do something like that.

"... no, you be nice."

Whatever the being was, it seemed to be done. The blonde eyed it as it returned as Akira's mask, the blood and insane demeanor now gone as his eyes widened with horror, he clearly remembered what he had done... almost done.

"Akira-kun..." sitting on her knees and ignoring the blood that she still had on her own self, Ann pulled him into a hug and closed her eyes. "... it's alright, I am here. I'm here for you. And I won't let go..."

The quiet sob he let out somewhere on her shoulder told her everything that she needed to know.

Everything was alright now...

... but he suffered.

And all she could truly do was stay with him as a strangely long shadow came across them...


End file.
